The Percabeth Dating Diaries
by percabethalways
Summary: Before Hera played puppet master with Percy and Jason, Annabeth and Percy dated for 2 months. 2 amazing months that deserve to be chronicled, so here you go. Lots of Percabeth and a bunch of old characters. Written by "the friend", and my name is Roksana.


Percy Jackson fiddled with his pencil and tapped his foot impatiently. His math teacher, Mr. Kramer, was droning on about trigonometry and factoring, and Percy, being ADHD, could not wait any longer. Not only was this incredibly boring, but he was also meeting someone after school Annabeth.  
He guessed it would be a date-they were dating after all, and they had been for over a month now, but it still made him nervous. He felt like he could never be the best when it came to Annabeth.  
Just then, the bell rang when Mr. Kramer was in mid sentence, but everyone quickly jumped up, threw their stuff in their bags and ran for the door. Percy was the first out and sprinted down the hallway, not stopping at his locker. On his way towards the school exit, he saw Paul, his step-dad and his mom's husband, he stopped briefly.  
"Hey Paul! Can you take this for me?" he asked, shoving his backpack into Paul arms. "I have to go-see you later!"  
With that, Percy was running again, leaving a bewildered Paul Blofis in the midst of student chaos.  
Percy burst through the doors and headed for the subway. Luckily, he hadn't forgotten to take his wallet and keys out of his bag, remembering that he and Annabeth were meeting by Sweet on America, the place where Percy's mom used to work.  
As soon as he got there, he looked around. Annabeth hadn't arrived yet which meant a) he wasn't late and b) he could surprise her with some candy. He got a plastic baggie and started selecting candy, remembering that Annabeth liked those candy Lego blocks you could build with and to definitely not get any gummy spider of any sort.  
Finally happy with his choices of candy Lego blocks, gummy sharks and spearmint leaves, he went to the cash register and waited as the cashier rang it up. Just as Percy was fishing out some money to pay with, he heard an annoying, nasally laugh from around the corner. That was a laugh he would never forget.  
"Hey, let's go in here. I want some candy." The voice said, and other voices agreed. Percy tossed the money to the cashier and ducked around the other side of the candy shelf as the girl came in. Her bright orange hair stuck out in braids, and her Cheetos-coloured freckles matched both that hair and her orange plaid shirt. She still had the same crooked teeth.  
It was Nancy Bobofit.  
Percy thought that he would never see her again. Clearly, that was wrong, because her she was, in all her obnoxiousness, flanked by equally obnoxious looking friends. One had obviously blonde-dyed hair and green streaks, the other was wearing about a pound of jewelry.  
"So," said Nancy, grabbing a fistful of gummy spiders and shoving it in her baggie, not bothering to use the scoop, "what do you guys think of Trevor Sparks?"  
Dye Job twisted her hair around her finger. "I think he is sooooo hot", and Jewelry girl nodded.  
"So do I" said Nancy, glaring at Dye Job.  
Jewelry girl quickly spoke up. "Actually, he's okay. I think you should go for him Nancy-you guys would be so cute!"  
Nancy put her hand on her heart and gasped, as if she hadn't expected that after giving the death stare to Dye Job. "Really?" she asked, giggling.  
Percy had had enough. He walked towards the exit, look the opposite direction of Nancy and trying his best not to be noticed, but too late.  
"OMG, Percy Jackson is that you?" Nancy shrieked. Percy walked faster, but Nancy caught up and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him to face her. "OMG, it is!" Her two friends scuttled forward, eager to get a look. Percy backed away.  
"Percy, you are still so annoying after so many years! I am trying to talk to you, but you're backing away! It's not very nice!" Nancy shouted, then crossed her arms and pouted.  
"I think he's pretty hot," said Jewelry Girl, eyeing him in a way that Percy did not like. At once, Nancy snapped out of her little pout and walked back to Percy.  
"I've known him longer, I should get dibs", she sneered at her friend. Then to Percy, "Hey Perce…so do you want to go grab a coffee or something?"  
Jewelry Girl pushed her out of the way. "I said he was hot first- I should get dibs!" She and Nancy started arguing, and soon Dye Job joined in.  
Now's my chance thought Percy, but as he started to walk away, all three girls' heads turned to look at him.  
"You're not going anywhere, Percy, until we've figured this out," said Nancy, as her and her friends circled him. "We need to decide who gets dibs"  
"I think I do", said a voice from behind Percy. Percy sighed with relief-it was Annabeth. Annabeth slid under the girls and beside Percy. "Who are you?" she asked.  
Nancy was fuming. "I think the better question is, who are you?" she shrieked, turning red.  
"I'm his girlfriend." Annabeth told them, and Nancy stood there, her mouth hanging open.  
"How could Percy Jackson get a girlfriend?"  
Percy looked down at Annabeth, smiling. He took her hand and whispered "Come one. Let's go."  
And they were off, sprinting up the subway stairs to the street, running together. They ran until they reached a small little park, where they stopped, panting and out of breath. Sometimes even demigod training won't help when running away from crazy girls.  
Before Annabeth could ask who the girl had been and what had been going on, Percy pulled the little bag of candy out of his pocket and handed it to Annabeth.  
"Got this for you before they attacked." He told her.  
Annabeth took it gratefully and smiled. "Thanks Seaweed Brain. You're the best"  
The she kissed him, right then and there. "Let's go walk around," she said, and Percy nodded.  
With that, they were off, hand in hand, roaming the streets of New York City and eating candy. A pretty good date if you ask me


End file.
